1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag system for vehicles and more particularly, an airbag system for vehicles which is constructed such that a child can be prevented from being injured by the inflation pressure of an airbag cushion which is set for adults.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, airbag systems, along with safety belts, are installed in vehicles to absorb impacts applied to passengers in the vehicles.
Such an airbag system serves to absorb an impact applied to a passenger when the body of the passenger leans forwards when a vehicle collision occurs or when the vehicle, which is traveling, suddenly stops, thus preventing the passenger from directly striking a steering wheel or an instrument panel.
However, in the case where a child sits in a passenger seat, in particularly, in the case where the child sits in a safety seat for children installed on the passenger seat, the body of the child is disposed closer to a crash pad than when a typical adult sits on the passenger seat. In this state, if an airbag cushion is inflated at the same inflation pressure as the airbag system, which is set to be suitable for adults, the airbag cushion may strike the child before the airbag cushion is completely inflated, thus injuring the child.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.